Breakdown
by Jessenia Snipes
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck with a celebrity for a day or for a week that's going through an emotional breakdown over their career? That's what happened to Nashville native Ava when she encountered Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane at an restaurant where she's
1. Chapter 1

Music city USA was like any other night. The streets of Nashville were filled with residents and visitors from all across the country enjoying the warm summer night. Not only were the streets filled with sight-seers, there were people on the sidewalks singing their heart and soul out about their life's troubles, heartbreaks, or their long-lost love. They wanted to be noticed. They wanted to be catapulted into country music stardom. And country music stardom happens here.

Ava stood patiently tapping her pencil on the podium waiting for the next table to become available to their waiting and sometimes impatient customers. After staring out the door for so long, Ava placed her face in her palms and continued tapping her pencil on the podium. The restaurant doors abruptly swings open. There were three gorgeous women with tits and ass for days. Giggling and tripping over each other with their high-end fashion tailor made outfits and those unforgettable red soles on the bottom of their heels. They definitely looked like they were from Hollywood.

Ava stood up and rolled her eyes when she spotted a man behind the women tripping over his own long legs, laughing and carrying on. He was tall, handsome, dark, and had something mysterious about him. Compared to the other ladies attire, he was dressed down wearing a button down starched yellow Polo shirt with blue jeans and unlaced Converse shoes.

Ava planted a fake smile, "Hi. Welcome to Serenity a party of four." The buxom beauties continued to ignore her greeting and continued their conversation with them. Ava placed her face back on her palm and waited until they were finished. The mystery man continued to stand behind them typing into his phone.

A woman with blond hair turned toward Ava, "We have a table already reserved. The name is MacFarlane." The restaurant was loud and customers all around were carrying on having a great time which made it hard for Ava to hear. The music seemed to have turned up decibel and the woman spoke with such a soft squeaky voice that irritated Ava when trying to get the last name.

"Excuse me, MacFarland?" Ava stated while looking at the gentleman in the back who was still into his phone. Two of the girls were now holding him steady, holding onto the inside of his arms. They were pulling him side to side trying to gain his attention. Ava knew the scene all too well. He had plenty of money and probably didn't have a clue to who those women were. He just wanted to been seen as the alpha male that could get the most beautiful women in the world or in the state of Tennessee.

The blond copped an attitude then stated irritably, "No sweetie, MacFarlane. Spelle E!"

"Okay, sweetie," Ava said derisively, "MacFarlane."

"Yes sweetie," The blond puffed out her chest and looked down at the list Ava had in front of her. "There we are!" The blond tapped the list profusely with her well-manicured nail.

"Moron." Ava muttered as she turned her back to them.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Right this way." Ava led them to their table in the far back corner of the restaurant, something that almost all celebrities reserved that didn't want to be bothered by other patrons in the restaurant. Ava has seen plenty of celebrities during her two years she had worked at Serenity but wasn't familiar with them or him.

"Do you have some paper? Just a small piece," Seth asked Ava.

"Yeah sure," Ava dug into her shirt pocket pulling out cards that fell to the tablet below. The girls laughed at her clumsiness and Seth just stared patiently at her, smiling that charismatic smile of his.

"Sorry I have too much going on here." Ava tore a piece of paper of out her mini-notebook. "Here you go Mr. MacFarlane," Ava handed him the mini-piece of paper putting on bright smile for him. "Enjoy your night. Your waiter will be here shortly."

Seth handed her cards back to her. "Don't forget these." Ava smiled before turning on her heels back to her dutifully position as a door greeter.

"Oh my god!" said Jay, one of the waiters. "Don't you know who you just seated?"

"Who cares?" Ava propped herself on a stool she pulled from under the podium.

"That was the Family Guy," Jay started pointing frantically over at Seth's table, "The guy the guy that created Family Guy."

Ava just watched as Jay spilled all of his knowledge about the creator of Family Guy. Ten minutes had passed and he was still going on about Seth MacFarlane. Ava resumed her favorite position, her hand in her palms.

Ava smiled, "Jay, are you done?"

"Come on Ava," Jay nudged her shoulder, "That was Seth freaking MacFarlane. Don't you get excited about anything anymore?" Ava continued to stare. "I'm going to go see if he would kindly give me his autograph." Jay turned on his heels and marched over to Seth's table.

Ava did remember a time where she was excited about something. Right now her excitement vanished a long time ago when she broken-up with what she thought was her soul-mate. The relationship proved draining and tiresome dealing with his insecurities and questionable attitude towards her. Ava knew she could be a handful at times but that didn't justified in the way he had treated her. She treated him with the upmost respect and love. He couldn't do the same.

She glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was time for her break. Ava went out through the back doors and laid on the wall looking up into the starry lit sky. Across from the restaurant you could see parts of the Nashville skyline glowing vibrantly in the distance.

Ava watched as teens passed the restaurant in a white limo yelling and cheering while hanging out of the windows.

_Party animals_

She was at peace until . . . The back doors swung opened like a F1 tornado had come through startling her. There was that familiar sound of giggling. Ava drew in a deep breath and sighed. She hoped that they would ignore her and not anymore interrupt her peaceful atmosphere. Ava watched as a black limo pulled around for its waiting occupants. The limo driver got out and held opened the door for the ladies but there was no Seth. Ava glanced back at the door waiting for him to come through any second. For some reason, she was happy to get a glance at him before he'd left and wanted to note that experience in her memory. Minutes had passed and still no Seth. Fed up with listening to the ladies excessive giggling and chattering Ava decided to go back inside. Upon opening the door to go back inside, Seth stood directly in front of Ava. Too close for comfort. If he got any closer he might as well had kissed her.

"You're too beautiful to have that kind of a frown on your face." Seth had a smooth way with words. Ava couldn't help but to smile and became nervous. She looked down at her feet before looking up with a shy grin. Seth winked at her before he'd passed by her to climb into the limo. Ava thought this was an interesting night but what she didn't know is that her interesting night would become an interesting story to remember.

Ava woke up to a blaring ringtone. She looked over to brightly red- lit clock that read 1:15 in the morning. _Who would be calling her at 1:15 in the morning?_ She tried to focus her eyes on the phone number listed on her caller ID. For a few minutes she decided to ignore the number but realized that the number could have been an emergency with one of her family members.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Yes is this Ms. Ava Lancaster?"

Ava sat up in panic. "Yeah it is." The nurse went on to explain that it was the hospital calling to inform her that her husband has been brought into the E.R and he was ready to be discharged.

_Her husband? _

Ava frowned into her phone. She thought it was a joke and that they had some kind of mix up with her number but the nurse repeated her name and number on the card that her supposedly husband had brought in. Ava pondered for a moment. Could it have been her ex-boyfriend Lucas playing mind games with her? He was good at mind fucking people. He'd been for the past week trying to reconcile with her. Ava asked her what this person looked like.

"Don't you know what your husband look like?"

"No because I don't have a husband. You are _assuming_ that's my husband because he gave you a card with my information on it," Ava pushed out an annoyed sigh, "Sorry lady you have the wrong number."

"But he asked for you," The nurse interjected before Ava could hang up, "Said he saw you at a restaurant tonight," Ava could hear her shuffling some papers around, "Last name MacFarland."

Irritated Ava said, "MacFarlane. Spelle E." Ava wondered what on Earth possessed him to call her. Out of the goodness of her heart, Ava agreed but if this was some kind of sick joke, there would be a good ass kicking in someone's future.

Ava walked into an almost full to capacity emergency room. She stopped at the registration desk where an older woman, who was flipping through one of those pesky gossip magazines, sitting at a magazine covered desk paying no attention to the fact that Ava was standing there to be waited on.

Ava cleared her throat. The lady abruptly stopped flipping the pages of her magazine looking over the lens of her glasses. The woman was aggravated by Ava's interruption, "Can I help you?"

"Hi!" Ava squited her eyes to read the lady's name tag. "Ms. Ann. I'm here to pick up my _husband_," Ava paused. "Do I kill him here or wait until I get home? I'm not good with, 'for in sickness and in health, till death do us part' vows."

"Not on my watch you won't," Ms. Ann turned to her computer without rolling her eyes at Ava first. "What's his name?"

"MacFarlane. Seth MacFarlane."

"Let me check," the lady typed what seemed like a novel into her computer, clicking on several items before finding Seth's name. "Ah yes! They're bringing him out right now." As soon as the words escaped her lips, a nurse wheeled a grimaced looking Seth out into the waiting area.

Ava tried to play the role of his loving wife, "Oh honey! What happened?"

The nurse lowered her voice, "He has food poisoning."

"Food poisoning! I don't want any of that!"

"Ma'am food poisoning isn't contagious and we can't have patients medical conditions yelled out into the crowd."

"I'm so sorry," Ava stared at Seth who began to puke into his plastic pink pale courtesy of the hospital. "I still don't want any of that."

"Ma'am where's your car?"

"It's out front," Ava pointed in the direction of her car while keeping an eye on Seth who was about to pummel face forward out of his wheelchair.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Ava found herself at the intersection between Broadway and West End Ave with her car windows rolled down on a humid night when they definitely needed the A.C. Ava was fuming. Before Seth fell quietly asleep, he was appreciative of Ava's hospitality. So thankful that he missed his pale and threw up in her classic 1968 Pontiac GTO. The car she'd worked tirelessly on to repair and rebuild the entire car; that she affectionately called her baby, from the bottom up. The car was completed three days ago and on the night _this_ night she decided to take it for a spin, someone decided to throw up in it. It's not that he meant to do it. It was just an inconvenience. At least everything was leather which would make it easier to clean.

Ava sped down West End praying she didn't get ticked for going over the forty miles per hour speed limit and she also prayed she wouldn't run over the few pedestrians that were still roaming around. They looked young so Ava presumed they were Vanderbilt University students enjoying their weekend of wild partying.

Ava made it to her turn on White Bridge Road where her home was located. It was a modest two bedroom house with a garage. The interior was small but it was just Ava living there. It was affordable for her and she was proud to be a homeowner. She pulled into her driveway leaving the Seth in the car so she could leave open her house door to help him in and she had to grab towels so Seth didn't leave a trail of vomit. She woke him up and he'd wrapped his arm around her and they walked into her home together.

Ava sat at her kitchen table drinking green tea and flipped through the latest car magazine waiting for Seth to wake-up. She'd checked his pulse every so often to make sure she didn't have a dead celebrity on her hands. Ava had washed his clothes, dried them, and even pressed them for him so he could at least look presentable when he arrived back in L.A.

Something caught Ava's attention; she slowly placed her cup down and quietly walked over to her couch. Seth was lightly snoozing with his forearm covering his eyes and Ava's blanket covering him up to his neck.

Morning wood. That is what had caught Ava's attention. She was curious, very curious and she remembered the saying, "Curiosity is what killed the cat." At least she would die a happy person. Holding her breath, Ava stood over Seth waiting a few minutes before she made the move. Seth fidgeted for a couple of minutes. She paused before lifting up the blanket that was concealing him. She waited before pinching the rim of his underwear, "There is a God!" Ava yelled through-out the room.

Seth's head popped up with one eye open. "What?"

Ava jerked back acting innocently them said sweetly, "Nothing."

Seth jumped up off the couch securing the blanket over his body like a cocoon, "Why are you looking in my underwear?"

"I was making sure you didn't have diarrhea," she shrugged her shoulders. "Giggity."

Seth sat back down on the couch running his hands through his disheveled hair, "Ugh, what have I done?"

Ava looked at Seth, "Huh?"

"No no no!" Seth bent over laying his head on his knees, "I'm turning people into Quagmire's. I have women peeping in my underwear now! Well you'll be the first."

"I think we all have a little Quagmire in us." Ava watched as Seth stood to pace her living room.

"I can't go back there!" He used one hand to hold the blanket together while using his other hand to continue running it through his hair. "I can't do this anymore?"

"What do you mean, 'You can't go back there?' Did those girls robbed you? I knew those heffa's was up to no good—

"No!" Seth kicked up his pacing. "I'm not going back there! I'm done with Hollywood."

Ava watched as Seth continued pacing back and forth through her living room, "You keep pacing like that; you're going to make a ditch in my floor." Seth stopped and stared at Ava. His face was now red and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. Ava's saw the frustration in his eyes and her heart melted. "How about you come back and sit down and try to stay calm. I'm pretty sure what's bugging you is nothing serious and you can get help for it."

Being a celebrity was serious business and Seth understood that she didn't understand his lifestyle. She was just an outsider trying to look in. He sat down besides her wrapping the blanket tightly against him. "I spent my entire life drawing cartoons, living out my dreams but not really enjoying it all. I-I-I stayed tied down with coming up with new material, writing, drawing, meetings with actors, actresses, directors. It's fucking consuming my life," he slammed his head back on the couch. "I want a break."

"Okay. I guess get it. You are becoming burned out with work."

Ava didn't have the words to encourage him. How do you encourage a billionaire? Ava placed her hands on her knees and stood, "You were having a good time last night. What happened?"

Seth rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I had broken down when I was with the ladies. They thought I was crazy and left me in the limo. I was headed back to my plane but it had some kind of mechanic failure so I couldn't get on. Then that's when I became ill. My driver took me to the hospital and I remembered that I had your card in my pocket." Seth looked up at Ava and smiled, "So you work on cars and detail them?"

Ava was beamed, "Yeah, I do. The one you threw up in last night was one of them."

"That was a pretty nice ride," Seth looked down. He was embarrassed. "Sorry I threw up in it. I'll take care of everything."

"It's okay. Shit happens."

"How long did it take you to finish it?"

"For quite some time, I'd just finished it three days ago."

"Fuck!"

Ava jumped, "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

Ava went on to explain the details of her car. The purple chrome color for the outside; the white leather seats on the inside, and the silver rims with a small design of a purple chrome butterfly in the center. The car was in memory of her mother's fight with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. Who'd battled the disease for years and her daughter was proud of how her mother and others that fight Lupus. Ava wanted to get the message out there about the disease by using the organization colors: purple and white. Seth listened tentatively as Ava went on making her feel uncomfortable at times and she would look down and consistently played with the rings on her finger. Seth grabbed her hands so she would stay calm. "I do all of my business out in my garage." Ava swallowed the dry lump that formed in her throat, "Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"No!" Seth coiled up on Ava's couch placing the blanket over his head, "I just need to be alone."

_Great!_ Ava had a feeling that Seth had no plans of leaving anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava charged into her guest bedroom pulling the covers off of Seth. For three days, he has been indolent. He hasn't eaten anything nor has he gotten up to bathe. She pulled her long curly hair back into a ponytail; in case she had to go into battle with him wearing a black tee shirt with her favorite torn blue jeans. She spent yesterday and today in the kitchen preparing dinner but this was her biggest task: getting Seth out of bed.

"Come on Seth. Get up!" Seth rolled back on his side and mumbled a few words. "You can't stay this way forever. And you can't stay in my house forever, unless you're actually going to marry me." Seth still didn't bulge, "Okay, I see." She actually did care for him not to ruin his career. He was in Nashville to talk to students at a local college on how not to give up on their dream and here he was giving up on his. Ava went into her kitchen and filled a plastic jug with water. She came back into the room dousing Seth with water. Patting the bottom of the jug making sure all the water was emptied; he immediately jumped up using a long list of expletives and fighting off the water from his face.

Ava smiled, "Good afternoon sunshine! Get up, take a bath, and when you're finish dinner will be ready," she laid a bag on the end of the bed. "Here, I brought you some new clothes nothing fancy and I got you some toiletries." She sashayed out of the room before Seth could say anything.

A clean Seth emerged into the dining room with slightly damped hair wearing a white tee shirt with a gray leisure pants that looked breathtaking on him. Ava had to pause while setting up the table because he was so . . . delectable.

"Hi," she could barely push out the two letter word. "You look nice."

Seth gave her a grin, "You look beautiful even when you're feisty."

Ava laughed, "You haven't seen feisty. Come. Sit down. You haven't eaten in days and you need too." Seth eyed the food suspiciously not that he didn't think anything was wrong with it. In fact, the food look liked it could been photograph for a cookbook and it smelled delicious, except one dish.

"It looks great," Seth pointed to a bowel that looked like the long meat was tangled together. It looked greasy and a heart attack waiting to happen. "Not to be rude but what's that?" "Well, let me explain the feast," Ava pointed at each dish. "We have fried chicken, turnip greens, mash potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, cornbread, and those, my friend, are chitterlings. You can't leave the south without trying chitterlings."

"Chitterlings?"

"Pig intestines."

Seth swallowed hard while scratching the back of his head, "Um, wow."

Ava noticed the look of terror on Seth's face, "Out of all that fancy stuff you eat in L.A., you won't try chitterlings?" She gave Seth a perplexing look.

"Well, I mean, geez, pig intestines?"

"Seth, you're killing me."

Ava rounded the table pulling out the chair for Seth. He backed away from her, "No!" He pulled out a chair next to him for her, "My lady."

During dinner Ava and Seth made small talk. He talked a little more about what was bothering him. He didn't give out a lot of information. Ava suspected that he was being secretive and she respected that. It was better that he talked when he was ready. She had finally coaxed him into trying chitterlings putting hot sauce on it for him. She would laugh at the faces he'd make when he took one or two bites from the bowel of chitterlings.

Seth asked her about her life here in Tennessee. She was a pure breed southerner, who was very feminine. However she didn't mind getting dirty especially when it came to working on cars. Her father taught her at an early age everything she needed to know about cars. She was the only female in her auto tech class in college. She knew more than the guys did and graduated top of her class. Ava didn't think there was anything special about her just an ordinary and very independent country girl.

"Oh! I forgot," Ava got up and gave Seth a plastic Zip-Loc bag. "This is yours." The bag contained his cell phones, billfold, and other personal belongings.

"Damn! I bet I have a lot of missed calls."

"Yeah, you may want to check those before bloggers put out a story that you're missing or that some country girl is holding you hostage. I wouldn't make a good Annie Wilkes, though."

"Did you enjoy dousing me with water?"

"I admit it, I did," she smiled.

"Well there you go."

She threw a napkin at him. Then they laughed, silently gazing at each other. There was that spark again. Both of them recognize it. Ava fought off the gaze my digging into her food but Seth's gaze remained.

"Ava—"

She ignored him for a minute by taking a bite from her plate then answered, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. It must be awkward having a stranger in your home."

"Yeah, a little, you have a lot on your plate right now," she remembered all the food he had piled on his plate, "Literally. But I think you're going to get through this spell. I'm not good with encouragement," she took another bite from her plate then continued, "If you need more time here. You are more than welcome to stay . . . as long as you don't throw up anywhere. Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm done and full. It was great! Pig intestines and all. Do you need any help?"

They cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room together. It was fun and it seemed normal to them. Ava teased Seth about him not cleaning and washing dishes in his own home. He laughed at her jokes and couldn't be more amazed at how cool and caring she was. He liked that about her. He liked her and he couldn't come up with the correct way in asking her if she'd had someone in her life. It made him nervous. Of course she had to have someone in her life. It would have been a loss that someone wouldn't want to share their life with her.

Ava was ready for her shift to be over. Her back, legs, knees, and feet were killing her. She would love to soak in a nice bubble bath while listening to Edgar Cello Concerto in E Minor on her computer. Once again Serenity was filled to capacity all thanks to a concert being held at Bridgestone Arena and the activities that were going on at Centennial Park. It was almost closing time and the restaurant still had a few stranglers around. Ava took a small break at the bar before heading out into the dining area to clean. Jay swirled around before placing his empty tray down and taking a seat next to her. He was so full of life and Ava loved working and hanging out with him. Jay was originally from Oklahoma. He moved to Nashville in support of his sister who was a budding country music singer. Jay was very protective his little sister and she were very protective of him. His sister stood by his side when he told his parents about his sexuality. They were lucky to have parents that were very supportive of both of them, no matter what.

"What's good? Good looking."

"Nothing handsome, you have a good night in tips?"

"I think I did," he made sure his tips were concealed in his pocket. "I haven't counted it out but someone did leave me a one hundred dollar bill."

"Must be nice?" Ava smiled.

"How about you?"

"I think I did well. I didn't get a one hundred dollar bill though." _But you got a handsome billionaire staying at your house._ Ava chuckled at the thought and Jay looked at her as if she had two heads glued to her shoulders.

"What got you over there all giggling? A new man? Do tell." Ava placed a hand over mouth to keep from further laughing. She didn't want to lie and she couldn't come up with one to tell him. Jay lived for drama and would love the story about how his favorite celebrity found his way to her house and how he is _still _there. She would keep that story to herself out of respect to Seth and his celebrity status. Heaven forbid she didn't her face to be plastered all over the media and listen to all the made up stories about her and Seth. Some journalist and bloggers were known for making up outlandish stories or when they did get the full story; they made a sensation out of it.

"Good god no. No new man in my life! I'm taking a break from men."

"Girl," Jay exaggerated. "If I was you I would be living it up right now. You can't spend your entire life pining over some no good man. Speaking of a no good man . . . he just walked through the damn door."

Ava was glad to be working on a car because she needed the distraction since Lucas and his new girlfriend walked into Serenity the other night. He flaunted their new found love for each other in front of Ava. Kissing, hugging, and laughing with the new girl while Lucas's eyes remained on Ava the entire night. He was trying to make her jealous and she didn't fall for the trap. Seth's mood was better close to the end of the week. When Ava came inside from the garage, she found Seth sprawled out on her couch with his feet propped up on the end eating popcorn, watching T.V.

"Hey!"

"Hey . . . what are you doing?"

"I can't believe that Chelsea is lying to Dylan about their baby."

"Who?"

"I'm watching The Young and the Restless."

She went into the kitchen to retrieve some napkins to wipe the sweat from her face, "That show is still on? I remember my grandmother telling me to shut up when it was on."

Seth jumped up, "You got a few phone calls while you were at work." He retrieved the paper that he wrote the information down off the table, "Heather from Sallie Mae called, your mother called," Ava's eyes popped open in shock. Seth noticed, "Don't worry. I disguise my voice as a prepubescent girl. I don't think she thought anything of it. Nice lady. And a guy named Lucas called," Seth face showed disappointment. "Is Lucas your boyfriend?"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Ex," she mumbled. "A miserable ex."

Seth's disappointment disappeared and he seemed to perk up at the ideal of an ex. "Oh!" His happiness faded when Ava began to frown and kept wiping her hands over and over with the same napkin. The call from Lucas had upset her. He wanted to see her happy so he said the only thing he thought that would have made her smile again, "I will be returning back to L.A. tomorrow," he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I know you're excited."

Actually she was disappointed she'd enjoyed her time with Seth and would have liked to have gotten to know him better. Ava didn't let her hopes get high for it only to crash and burned.

Ava slightly smiled, "Do you need me to do anything?"

Seth stood in front of her taking in her beauty. He loved her long curly hair and her sparkling brown eyes. He pulled it down one of her curls letting it snap back in place. Ava moved in closer. She reciprocated his affection by rubbing her hands through his hair. They yearned for each other. They were both afraid to make a move.

Seth broke the ice. He had too, "Kiss me, Ava." Ava's heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. Should she? She was sweaty and dirty from working on a car and that made her self-conscious. What if he was just using her for the time being? After her ordeal with Lucas, she couldn't deal with that again.

"Kiss me." Seth begged.

Only time would tell.

He pulled her tightly against him, "Kiss me, Ava."

And Ava gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

After their kiss, Ava ran into her garage and she remained there ever since. She honestly didn't know what she felt. Was it her nerves? Was it embarrassment? Was it love? Love, she wanted to believe that it was but she couldn't wrap her head around that someone of Seth's caliber would want a country girl like her. Her speech wasn't articulate she was from the south where they dropped some of the endings on words and when asked about anything the answer is always spoken in a high-pitched enthusiastic manner. _Hee-haw!_

Ava sat next to car that she was working on. She toyed around with an empty paint can that laid next to her to waste time before heading back in. For a moment, Ava thought she was over thinking about their relationship and she was letting what happened with Lucas was getting in the way of her relationship with Seth. She needed to talk to someone that could give her some wisdom on her situation, someone that wouldn't judge her no matter what and that person would be her mother.

Ava found herself in her '68 Pontiac GTO on interstate 65 north going to visit her parents in a town that was an hour away from Nashville. It was a rural town where everyone knew your name. She hated the fact that she hasn't seen her mother in a little over two weeks but kept in contact with her by calling her. Ava usually pops up unannounced and raid her parents fridge then they would spend time together watching whatever they could find on the T.V. in the living room.

Ava continued on the construction filled interstate. She was glad that the traffic wasn't heavy and congested like it usually was during the mid-afternoon drive. She exited on Dickerson Pike stopping at a gas station to fill up before heading to her destination. The few customers that were there eyed her car and she eyed them, nobody was going to hurt her baby.

"That's a mighty fine car you got there," a man said to her as she walked up to the gas station attendant. "What kind of car is that?"

"It's a 1968 Pontiac GTO."

"Are you selling it?"

"No sir!"

"Boyfriend car?"

"Nope. It's mine, I fixed it up myself." The man whistled and complimented the car again before heading into his car. She got more compliments from strangers and she thought about handing out her business car but backed out of the idea when she remembered the ordeal she had with Seth. She would have to get a phone line just for business and make new cards. "Not today," she muttered. Ava checked her cell and there were calls and texts from Seth asking where she was:

**VISITING MY MOTHER. BE BACK LATER.**

There's always that on family member that had a dreadful couch that dated back to 1975 and was still considered brand new. When Ava arrived at her parent's house, she went to sit down on that dreadful couch only to be scolded by her father not to sit on it because it was still technically brand new furniture. According to her father.

"Daddy y'all had that couch since the creation of Adam and Eve," she gave him a kiss on his cheek while he reclined in favorite chair watching the news. "Of course it's still brand new. You won't let anyone sit on it."

"Whatever," Julius mumbled giving his little girl a hug.

She went and found her mother, Rebecca, sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out how she's supposed to inject herself with a new medication her mother's doctor had prescribed for her. She crossed over the table to give her mother a kiss.

"Hey mom! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out these directions," her mother flipped the page over and over. Rebecca's vision wasn't like it used to be and even when she wore her glasses she still had trouble reading. Her doctor had explained to her that the Lupus was affecting her vision she needed to be more careful when taking her prescriptions. Her doctor's inform her pharmacy to place large print labels on her prescriptions bottles.

"Let me see it," Ava picked up the paperwork. "Which doctor did you go see and when?"

"I went to see my rheumatologist on the fifth of this month and he gave me this shot medicine. Every time I go they put me on something else!"

Ava became concerned, "Why didn't you tell me you was going? I could have gone with you."

"Ava, you have your own life to live besides your father went with me. I'll be fine."

"Why did he give you a shot regimen?" Ava read the instructions while her mother explained that her ANA levels in her blood work were high. She needed the shots to control her symptoms which left her mostly in pain and weak. Ava called her mother's nurse to see when and how she was supposed to take her medication. The nurse told her that her mother was not to start the medication until she came to Rebecca's home to show her how to inject herself.

"Well they told me to take it," her mother said.

"Mom did you ever listen to your doctor?"

"I tried but he has one of those funny accents. It's hard for me to understand. He's a cute little thing though. Bless his heart." Ava smiled at her mother and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge joining her at the table. "Ava, what's wrong. You know I know something is wrong. I felt it when you walked through the door. It's not that man giving you any trouble is it? And I'm not talking about Lucas."

_Wait. How did she know?_ Ava tried to play it off but somehow she felt her mother did know about Seth and there was no use in lying because she would keep badgering Ava until she came clean and then scold her for lying.

"Mama how did you know it there was someone else?" Ava gave her a perplexing look.

"The day I called you, you were at work. Some man picked up the phone trying to pretend like he was a little girl. His voice cracked because he was nervous . . . and lying. When folks lie, their voices crack."

Ava laughed. Rebecca gave her daughter a stern look, "You know I hate liars, Ava."

"Sorry mom but I _was _at work and he's just a friend that's saying there until tomorrow."

"He's more than just a friend. Tell me. Why this friend is got you looking so glum." Ava went on to explain how she met Seth then went on to explain his celebrity status. Her mother wouldn't know who he was and she certainly wouldn't know what a Family Guy show was. Ava pulled out her phone and Google Seth MacFarlane and ogled out how cute he was. Ava had to pry the phone away from her mother. Ava showed her a candid picture of her and Seth posing together in the living room with Ava snapping the photo. She would cherish that photo together.

"He's not a playing you, is he? A man with that type of status and looked like that, had to have women all over the world," Ava thought about the three women he walked in with Serenity. "However, he does seemed taken with you, how do you feel about him?"

"I really liked him. The problem is that he kissed me and I freaked out. I hurt his feelings." Her mother gave her a woeful expression.

"Oh honey," she grabbed her daughter's hand. "Why?"

"I'm not his type. Look at me mama. I'm a train wreck nothing compared to those women out in la la land."

"Did he tell you, you weren't his type?"

"No."

"So what's the problem? You should give him a try. Stop letting past hurts keep you from living your life. Things happen, Ava. Because we have to learn not to make the same mistakes again, and to learn something new about ourselves. That's how you gain wisdom, baby."

Ava considered her mother's words. She wanted to give Seth a chance. What if see was making the same mistake over again? Only time would tell.

It was a little after ten when Ava had arrived. Seth was in the guest bedroom with the door slightly ajar. Ava wanted to go in there then decided against it. Instead she went into her room to shower putting on her favorite over-sized tee shirt and climbed into bed. Ava tossed and turned thinking only of Seth. She couldn't get the image of their kiss out of her head. The way he held her, the way his lips felt against hers, the way he begged her to kiss him.

"Fuck it!" Ava tossed her covers over jumping out of the bed. Ava paced back and forth in front of the door giving herself her pep talk to walk in. When she peeped in his room, she saw Seth lying on his side unmoving. She slowly crept into his room easing down on the empty side of the bed not to disturb him while he slept.

Seth wasn't sleeping. Seth was pouting because Seth had been rejected by what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Seth?" Ava touched his shoulders to see if he would respond. He didn't say anything just remained on his side, still pouting. Ava heard him let out a small sigh. She pulled him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Ava I—," Ava kissed him gently at first. She ran her hand through his hair before giving him a passionate French kiss. They broke apart both breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes.

He grabbed her head giving her another passionate filled kiss, "Ava let me in your world." He pushed back her mangled curly hair getting a good look at her heart-shaped face as he held her, "I want to be with you."

Seth pulled her in. He lifted her oversized tee-shirt kissing each of her now swollen breasts, licking and sucking on each nipple. Ava moaned to the erotic sensation she was feeling. Ava held Seth's head against her breast as he continued she wanted this to go on forever. Her sex clinched tightly making her clit swell during her erotic quest for orgasmic pleasure. Using her legs, she squeezed Seth's thighs together as she was still sitting on top of him.

"You like this?" he'd asked her.

"Yes."

"I don't believe it," Seth reached in between her legs using his fore finger feeling her now soaked folds and engorged clit. "Mmm, you do like it," he pushed his index finger in her pussy curving it slightly upward arousing her G-spot then pulling out.

"Seth," Ava threw her head back to release a moan. Seth pulled her head forward making her to look in his eyes.

"I want you to look at me when you cum," he demanded. Seth pushed his index and his fore finger into Ava. He carved them upwards teasing her G-spot. She felt an electric shock sent through-out her body. She grabbed onto to Seth's shoulders as he pumped ferociously in and out of her, "Cum for me, Ava." As Ava's eyes rolled to the back of her head, Seth jerked her head back into focus with his eyes. She blinked a couple times to focus releasing a powerful orgasm.

He pulled his hands from her licking her juices off of his fingers. Seth's dick was rock hard underneath her. She began to rub him through his pants making him jolt upwards. She removed Seth's shirt that was no longer shy about showing her his body. Ava pushed Seth down and lightly trailed kisses along his chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair while sucking on each of his nipples. Seth moaned and tried to talk but Ava told him to be quite and enjoy. She traced around his belly button with her tongue, then she gave him a sultry grin grabbing both sides of his pants yanking them down with such a force that Seth had to grab the edge of the bed.

The head of his dick lightly tapped her chin. She placed his swollen and over-sized dick head in her mouth and sucking it lightly. "Nice," she licked the pre-cum that oozed out. "And you taste good too." Ava placed the head back in her mouth. She had to go slowly so her jaw could get use to his size. It was the prettiest white dick she had ever seen; her petite hand couldn't wrap all the way around his shaft. Ava continued to go slow letting his dick hit the back of her throat ever so often to build enough saliva to start a full-fledge dick sucking war. The more saliva she built-up the faster she went deep throating him. She had both of her hands wrapped around his dick pumping him. Seth couldn't take it anymore. He thrashed around the bed demanding she stop.

"Ava! Fuck! You're going to make me cum," he lifted her up and slamming her on her back climbing on top of her. "You see what you do to me?" he used his tongue to trail a lick from her chin to the tip of her nose.

She pulled him closer, "You see what _you_ do to _me_? Take me over the edge, fuck me!"

Seth rubbed his dick between her folds and pushed into her tight, wet opening. He pulled back making sure she was okay before trying again. His dick stretched her pussy like no other dick had. She gasped and lay still squeezing his shoulders. Seth soon found himself buried deep in her he had to go slow. Ava was too tight and felt too damn good. He paused before he came too quickly but Ava urged him to continue by wrapping her legs around him pushing him deeper and harder into her.

"Shit, Ava!" he called out. As he did Ava, she wanted him to focus on her when they came together. She squeezed her PC muscle egging him on causing him not to focus. He couldn't hold it any longer, "I'm about to cum and when I do, I'm going to cum inside of you." He looked into her eyes, "I'm marking my pussy."

He stopped.

"I want you to say it," he pumped slowly into her, "this pussy belongs to me."

He stopped again, tormenting Ava until she complied.

Gripping his back she said, "Seth, this pussy belongs to you."

He started to build up the momentum again, "Say it again, Ava."

"This pussy is yours!" She felt the pulsation from his dick as he emptied his hot cum into her, his way of marking her. Sending her over the edge.

They spent the morning in bed with Ava wrapped in Seth's arms. Ava was still asleep and Seth was wide awake staring at her as he rubbed her hair as she slept. When she awoke, she was greeted by Seth's smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning," Ava covered her mouth to yawn then stretched, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," he brushed her hair away from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

Ava smiled, "Of course I did. Did you?"

Seth pulled Ava closer to him, "Yes, I did. Slept like a baby."

Ava remembered something and it hit her hard . . . Seth was going back to L.A. today. It seemed like they were thinking about the same thing when Seth interrupted her thought.

"I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at him, "Huh? What is it?"

"Come with me. Well that was an order. Let me try that again, come back with me to L.A. and stay." Ava rose up looking into his gorgeous brown eyes she smiled then thought about what she had here in Tennessee. Also she thought about how sick her mother was.

"I would love too but I have so much going on here. My house, my job, my mother—

"You don't have to worry about any of that. You'll be taken care of. She will be taken care of."

Ava valued her independence and her mother was just as stubborn. Ava didn't want a man just to take care of her by spending money on her thinking that would satisfy her. She wanted what was most important to her: his love. If Seth lost everything today she would remain by his side. Love was supposed to conquer all.

Ava thought for a minute, "I can't up and leave my family. Especially my mother," she paused to pull her hair away from her face. "I have to think about it. That's a big move. Plus what on Earth would I be doing out there?" She then thought about owning a car detailing business on the west coast. She could make millions out there since celebrities love having their car detailed for their specific needs. His words broke her out of her trace.

"Being my girlfriend," he embraced her in a hug and kissed her once again on the cheek.

"Your girlfriend," Ava felt the pit of her stomach rumble and she also felt light-headed. Of course she wanted to be Seth's girl. She and Seth felt right in a weird way. On the other hand, her insecurity started to roar. She wouldn't fit in the Hollywood crowd.

"Yeah, did I say something wrong?"

"Look at me!" Ava gestured her arms downward showing off her well-toned body.

"I am looking at you."

Her body wasn't part of the problem, "No, look at me! I'm just a country bumpkin. I wouldn't fit in well with your kind of crowd. I would embarrass you."

"Who said anything about you embarrassing me? I don't care what people would think about us. It won't matter. What does matter is that I love you. Nothing can't take that away from me."

Ava choked up, "You love me?"

"Yeah I do. I knew you were the one for me when I met you at Serenity. The food poisoning my breakdown was horrible but it gave me something . . . you."

Tears welled in her eyes, "I love you too. Promise me you won't hurt me." She already made up her mind that at the first sign of his betrayal, she was leaving. No more games with her heart. She did trust Seth. Ava valued being trusting and loyal into a relationship he could count on her.

"Promise," he kissed her on lips before heading into the shower.

Ava made them breakfast and helped Seth gather what little belongings he had together before his limo driver came to pick him up. Before heading out, Seth gave Ava a list numbers to contact him on. Ava had to take care of a few things before joining him in L.A. First, she had to make sure she didn't have any lingering sex tapes floating around.


	5. Chapter 5

She had been in Los Angeles for over a month now and she often wondered what had possessed her to move here. Ava's nerves were frayed from all the attention—the good and bad—from all over the world. Her family and friends always refer her to a smutty gossip website where they had found candid photos of her and Seth. The commenters and sometimes the bloggers were vicious about their relationship especially the African-American blogs. Ava was an African American woman. Some consider her a traitor to her own race because someone she'd loved had a different skin color. What bother her the most was being labeled a house slave or a sell-out. She was neither. It was 2013 and people still couldn't love who they wanted to love. Straight or gay there was someone knocking down their love for whatever reasons they had. Seth forbid her to stop reading her own press. Ava needed to grow thicker skin to be in this business.

She couldn't walk into a local grocery store to buy a box of tampons without someone spotting her. One headline read: _Seth's leading lady buys tampons. She's not knocked up, yet._ The headline was stupid and inappropriate and an invaision of privacy.Ava had to remember why she sacrificed her privacy . . . she was in love with Seth MacFarlane as he was in love with her. When reporters asked about their relationship Seth tells them, "they'd had met by chance" and "she helped me through a difficult time and I love her for that," casually leaving off about his breakdown in Nashville.

Seth's mood changed significantly and everyone that knew him could tell. He was more excited about working, outgoing and more motivated to keep succeeding. One night while they were having dinner on the balcony of his house, Seth did a rendition of the infamous scene from _Titanic_ were Jack Dawson proclaim to be the "King of the World!" Seth then pretended to slip and fall over the balcony having Ava jump from the table breaking her drinking glass in order to save him. He scared Ava to death. After she scolded and cursed at him for almost an hour, they laughed about it and all was forgiven when they made passionate love all night.

Things were going perfectly.

"Hey mommy!" Ava waved enthusiastically at her mother through her computer screen. Her mother looked vibrate and beautiful through the crystal clear Vaio screen. The shot regimen must be working well for her.

"Hi Ava! Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Where's daddy?"

"He's coming." Rebecca yelled for her husband once more before he joined her at the computer.

"I see you learning how to Skype, now."

"We asked that guy you used to work with for help. What's his name?" he father said.

"Jay."

"Yeah!" they both shouted.

"How's everything going, Ava?" Her mother asked curiously. She knew her daughter wasn't taking being in the spotlight well. Ava explained about how she's trying to get her car detailing business started, how she missed her privacy and Tennessee, and how many celebs she had met. She also worried about how her parents were caring for themselves. She was their only child and didn't want anything to happen to them. Ava was their parent.

Ava asked her mother how her Lupus was fairing and asked her father if her mother was taken her meds correctly. Everything seemed to be going great for them. They made small talk before logging off for the night promising to see each other soon.

Later that night Seth and Ava had an industry party to go. Ava wore a seductive black bandage top sheer wrap maxi dress with a strapless drapery. She wore a black and gold necklace and a small black bracelet as her accessories. Seth whistled as Ava glided down the stairs blushing at his approval. She turned around giving him a show.

"Hi handsome," Ava squeezed at Seth's butt cheek as they embraced. "You look fuckable this evening." She whispered in his ear. Seth wore a black on black suede suit that complimented his tall stature and frame.

"Ava," Seth breathe her name as he lightly placed kisses along her neck. "Don't get me started."

"I think I did," Ava lightly touched the front of his pants and smirked. "Now let's go before we will be late. You know I'm punctual."

Seth continued to hold her, "We can be fashionably late, right?" He asked.

Ava gently nibbled on his bottom lip, "No because when I fuck you, it's going to be wild kingdom and I don't want to ruin my hair and make-up before the party." She kissed him leading the way to the limo.

They arrived at a posh hotel in Beverly Hills on time, with a little foreplay on the way over, everyone complimented Seth about how beautiful Ava was and how happy they seem with each other. Ava played the role as the good girlfriend by staying by his side all night while he talked to different people in the industry. Ava had met so many celebrities she admired and some that she didn't that night but had a change of heart after she had a talk with them.

Seth was talking to one of his producers on one of his shows when Ava excused herself to the ladies room. She noticed a slender woman with long red hair that hung down her back staring at her all night. Ava caught her looking at them several times and each time the woman leered at them and continuing her converstation with her date. Cattiness 101. When Ava had come out of the restroom, the woman with the long red hair stopped her.

"Hi Ava," the woman extended her hand out to her.

"Hi." Ava shook her hand and gave her a quizzical look.

"Can we talk for a second?" She moved and talked eloquently. They moved out onto the floor in a quiet corner away from the crowd. "I see Seth has moved on already."

"Yep, that's me."

She looked Ava up and down, "So you're the girl that he kept mentioning when he returned to L.A."

Ava became uncomfortable with their conversation, "Who are you again?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Marcia. One of Seth's exes."

_Oh boy here we go. _"Great!" Ava said with a sarcastic tone. "Now if you will excuse me." Ava began to walk off into the crowd, Marcia caught her by the arm.

"He didn't tell you about us did he?" The question got Ava's undivided attention, "While he was off in Nashville with _you_ we were _still_ together."

Ava sighed, "That didn't seem that way when he walked in Serenity with three babes on his arms," the comment crushed Marcia and Ava saw it. That was a sign that she was lying. Marcia was jealous. "Are we done?" Ava went to turn and Seth was standing right behind her.

"Hey, what's going on here? I've been looking for you." Seth gave Ava a peck on the cheek eyeing Marcia.

"I got stop by Marcia here, your jilted ex." Ava didn't want her night ruined by some jealous ex. She already had a jealous ex of her own releasing statements out to the press that Lucas wanted her back and how Seth had broken-up their happy relationship even though they weren't together when she and Seth got together.

"Marcia not here," Seth said sternly.

"Why not here? She needs to know what she's getting herself into by being with you!" Marcia spat the words out with such bitterness that Ava had to step back fearing that she would jump on her any minute. Whatever happened between them must have had happen when Seth returned to L.A. It was two weeks before Ava had joined him.

"Come on, Seth. Let's go." Ava pulled at Seth's arm.

Marcia continued, "Are you going to tell her about us?" They started to walk away and Marcia kept ranting, "You're just some country bumpkin that's not even his type. He'll dump you after he'd had enough of you!" Marcia's date stepped in behind her.

"Marcia apologize to Ava. You won't disrespect her like that." Marcia walked toward Seth and slapped him with such a force that he jolted back grabbing his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ava charged toward Marcia. Seth held Ava back and the Marcia's date held her back.

"You'll see. Just wait." Marcia said before turning on her heels. Both couples quickly departed before things got out of hand. They were standing in a dark corner where no one saw the confrontation. Ava stomach churned. Something wasn't right and she knew it. When she and Seth had arrived back to the house, she looked at his face tenderly. There was a red marked left on his cheek that would probably be gone by the morning.

"What was her problem, Seth?" Ava looked him in his eyes searching for answers. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Ava it's nothing. She's upset with me that I dumped her," Seth face still stung and he was still trying to wipe away the burn.

"There's more to it than that. Seth she was pissed. Also, she said that y'all were a couple still while you were in Nashville. When I told her that you had three babes on your arms she looked hurt by it. Where you two still an item?"

"No!" Seth became defensive. "We weren't together! If we were together she would have been with me!" Seth went to his wet bar and made himself a drink and down it all in one gulp.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I upset you. I'm just trying to figure out why she hauled off and smacked the shit out of you." Ava felt herself getting upset. She quickly calm down. "It was like you hurt her or something." Ava walked over to him and stood by his side. "Just be honest with me."

Seth poured him another drink without looking at Ava and said, "I am Ava."

"Then why are you drinking like a fish?"

"My nerves are rattled! I just got slapped in front of a room full of people. Shit!" Ava saw Seth's agitation and began to rub his arm. She believed him somewhat. Right now she just wanted him calm and happy. She moved in front of him rubbing both of his shoulders. She took away the glass he was drinking from and giving him a light peck on his lips. She tasted the bourbon he still had on his lips and kissed him again cupping his face. He pulled her closer to him, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know that, I trust you." Ava kissed Seth again, Feeling their passion rising she pinned Seth against the bar.

"Baby what has gotten into you?" he pushed her back a little only for her to keep him pinned against the bar. Ava carefully dropped to her knees remembering not to rip her dress. She unzipped Seth's pants and fished out his semi-hard dick. She admired the length and girth before licking the slit and licking the head. When she was satisfied she placed his whole dick in her mouth. She wanted more. She yanked his pants down and fiercely sucked his dick giving it her full and undivided attention. His whole dick was covered in her saliva. Ava would deep throat pulling out his dick from the back of her throat and rubbing the wet dick on the sides of her face. She was worshipping Seth's dick. She was a beast that couldn't get enough of him.

Seth was hanging on to the bar making low guttural growls. He ran his hands through her long curly hair telling her how good her mouth felt on him and how much he'd loved her and how much he couldn't take her sucking his dick anymore.

"Ava! Shit! Get up I want you, now!" Ava didn't move she continued to suck living in her own world. Seth grabbed her hair and pulled her head back from his dick. "Fucking stop!" He lifted her up and bent her over the bar. He quickly lifted her dress up and ripping off her black thong underwear and slamming into her with such a force that Ava had to grab onto the bar. He pumped into her fast and furiously with sweat rolling down his face and onto Ava's back. They called out each other's names as they climaxed together collapsing on the floor.

It was before dawn when Ava got the call that her mother was being transported to a hospital in Nashville. He father had found her mother unconscious on the kitchen table.

"It's serious, Ava." Her father told her over the phone. Ava jumped out of the bed putting on any clothes she could find. Seth was quickly behind her. He had already made arraignments for them to fly out to Tennessee on his private jet. Ava wanted him to stay in L.A. and work but he insisted that he come with her for support. Work could wait. Ava smiled and thanked him for loving her so much.

When they arrived at the hospital eight hours later, her mother vitals still hadn't improved. The doctors told her and her dad that Rebecca had gone into renal failure. Lupus was the number cause for renal failure in patients and now her mother was one of them. There wasn't anything the doctors could do for her only to make her comfortable. Ava was devastated. She didn't understand how her mother went from being vibrate and happy to fighting for her life. Ava hated herself for leaving her in Tennessee. Ava stayed by her mother's side coaxing her to wake up and talk to her. Ava rubbed her mother's face and kissed the hand she held. Ava looked at all the machines she was hooked up to and she knew that her mother wasn't going to make it. Ava silently watched her father sign the necessary paperwork for her mother to be removed from the ventilator.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava watched the birds flying around the air without a care in the world. It had been a week since her mother had passed. Ava had kept to herself, she barely ate or slept. She took her mother's death hard. Her world stood still. Seth had taken time off to care for her and was understanding to her needs he would've took more time but Ava insisted that he returned to work.

Ava had breath in some air before returning into the house she shared with Seth. While at the hospital with her mother, Ava's phone rang off the hook. She had incoming messages after messages from reporters and bloggers that she had only glanced at. At that time, she couldn't deal with the press and promptly turned her phone off. After hiding out and taking time to herself, Ava powered on her phone and read the messages and stories that people forwarded to her. It was about Marcia's and Seth's relationship. Apparently, Ava was the cause of their break-up. As Marcia stated, they were a couple while he was in Nashville. Seth didn't break things off with her until he got back into L.A. and after he and Marcia had their final night together.

"We were sleeping with him at the same time." Ava read. Ava felt her anger rising and threw her cell phone across the room shattering it to a million pieces collapsing to the floor. When Seth came in an hour later, Ava was still in the same position when she collapsed to the floor. When Seth looked into her eyes he knew she knew and if looks could kill he would be lying on a slab in a coroner's office.

"How could you lie to me?"

"Ava, let me explain."

"Fuck you, Seth!" Ava pushed herself up from the floor. "Fuck you!"

"I told her afterwards that it was over between us and that I wanted nothing to do with her. I wanted you and I still do."

Marcia's story was somewhat true. Yes, she and Seth was an item but there was no sex involved. Marcia stood in as his chaperone to different events. Marcia pressured him for something more. He didn't want anything at that time. When he met Ava, he told her they could only be friends and nothing else. Marcia begged and pleaded to no avail. When she threatens to go to the press, Seth figured she was bluffing. He was proven wrong and the story she leaked was inaccurate. Seth, of course, had his team to deny the story and also to block it from being published. After the fight at the party, Marcia leaked the story to the first person she got her hands on.

Ava began to pull stuff from her closet throwing her clothes into a suitcase. She was leaving and there was no turning back. She was going back home to Tennessee. He had embarrassed her, he had hurt her, and most importantly . . . he lied. She cried, screamed, and packed all at the same time. Seth pleaded with her to listen. She was in a whirlwind of anger. Calming her down would be impossible. Seth would grab her and she would push him away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" she spat at him.

"Ava you can't leave like this. Let's sit down and talk. Please?"

"Seth you lied to me! You promise me you would never hurt me. And to make matters worse, you slept with me while still with her." She paused long enough to close her suitcase. "Now I'm known as the town whore. How could you do this to me?"

"Ava calm down and let me explain . . ."

"No, you have explained enough." She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the town car she called for to take her to the airport.

Seth called her every single day, every single hour and she never picked up. He was devastated. He started lashing out at people and drank more heavily than before. He needed Ava and she needed him. Seth sat at the head of the table, during one of the table reads for _Family Guy_, feeling his tears burn in the back of his throat. Everyone knew something was wrong with him.

He's usually joking and full of excitement they were careful not to pry. The cast were going through their lines when Seth slammed the script down on the table with such a force that the table vibrated. He got up and ran to his office where he locked himself inside. Sinking down to the ground he cried. He hated himself for not telling her the truth when Ava had asked about Marcia. Seth felt that Marcia was irrelevant, there was nothing between them. He didn't think about Ava's feelings.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Ava's number again for the millionth time. He knew she wanted to hear from him or else she would have blocked his number and all of the other numbers he had called from.

He got her voicemail, "Ava _please_ pick up." He spoke through his sobs. "I'm so fucking sorry. Please, call me back."

Ava had listened to and read every message that Seth had sent her. She went back to her home in Tennessee were she didn't have to worry about the paparazzi following her around everywhere. Their love triangle was all over the blogs and in magazines everywhere. Ava stayed as a hermit in her house with Jay stopping by bringing her food and making sure she was okay. Jay was there to support Ava. He was her voice of reason and encouraged her to talk to Seth.

Ava knew she acted a fool towards Seth. She had just lost her mother and had to re-live another cheating heartbreak that she knew it was a lie. Ava felt an array of emotions from time to time and didn't know how to properly deal with them.

"People do and will make mistakes, Ava. No one is perfect." He told her as he consoled her. "He loves you." Ava couldn't get rid of her stubbornness long enough to hear him out.

Ava woke-up in the morning with a dull pain in her side, she at first thought she was going to come on her period. She then realized something wasn't right. She counted the days on her mini calendar. She left her house for the store. Several minutes later, she was staring at two pink lines.

One test proved to be positive. That one could have been faulty so she made another trip to the store to buy four more pregnancy tests. Guess those were faulty too. There was a knock on the door that startled Ava. Taking one last look at the pregnancy test before going to open the door, she discarded the five empty boxes into the trash can.

She opened her door and there stood Seth. He had come back for her. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed tightly. "Seth, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He pulled back from her. "Don't run away from me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." They walked inside to the living room. "There's something I need to tell you and you may want to sit down." Seth stood still, not sure how this conversation was going to turn out. "I'm pregnant."

A loud thud hit the floor. Seth had fainted. Ava sighed, "I told you, you needed to sit down."

The End.


End file.
